


Match

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: The every cocky playboy of the 104th Training Corps just so happens to set his eyes on you.





	Match

*(Reader)'s POV*

 

It was another typical day in the Survey Corps. Training, cleaning, eating, training, everything was on repeat. I trained with my roommate, Sasha, and gave her half of my food. I had lost my appetite, but I didn’t know why.

Okay, I did know why. His name was Jean Kirstein and he was the notorious playboy of the 104th Training Corps, and supposedly he had his eyes set on me. Many times, Jean had flirted with me, but I had rejected many of his advances. It wasn’t that I didn’t like Jean. Hell, everyone knew that I had a big crush on him, but I couldn’t allow myself to get hurt by him.

“(f/n), why don’t you come with me today? I’ve never taken you out for ice cream.”

“No thank you, Jean.”

“Why not?”

“Jean, you take everyone out for ice cream. I don’t know why you’re so fond of me, but you need to stop.”

“Oh come on, (f/n). I’m being sincere. I’ve never had to put in this much effort for a girl before.”

I sighed as I put my hands on my hips, annoyed that the tall boy wasn’t getting the hint.

“Jean, I see how you react with all the other girls and quite honestly, I don’t want to be another girl on your list. If you’re really serious about me, prove it to me. Get all your little matches and burn the romantic connection you have to all of them. If you can do that, then I’ll consider letting you take me out.”

I turned on my heel and walked away from the rather stubborn man, only to be turned around when someone pulled on my wrist.

“Tonight at dinner, I’ll prove it to you, (f/n). If I have to work this hard to get you, I’m sure as hell not going to let you slip away from me so easily.”

~~~

“(f/n), are you going to eat all that meat?” Sasha asked as she practically drooled over my plate.

“Take it,” I said as I shoved the meat towards her.

It was loud in the mess hall, everyone was talking and joking around while eating and slamming dishes down on the tables. Well, it was quiet until someone slammed their hands down on one of the tables.

“Everyone, listen up. I’m going to make an announcement,” a deep voice said. I looked over to where the voice was coming from, only to confirm that it was Jean.

“Oh no…” I muttered.

“As you all known, I seem to be known as the playboy of the 104th Training Corps, but all of that ends today. There’s a girl that I like so much, but she won’t even give me the time of day. So from today on, I’ll announce my love for her. (f/n), will you be my girlfriend?”

I choked on the food that was on my fork, drawing even more attention to me.

“So, (f/n), what do you say?” Sasha asked as she elbowed me.

I cleared my throat as I put down my fork, looking Jean in the eyes.

“What about all your other matches?” I asked. He shook his head.

“They’re all gone.”

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

“Fine, but you get one chance, Jean. Don’t mess it up.”

 

I was the last match he had and the relationship would go up in flames if he returned to one of the old matches.


End file.
